


I'll See You In Heaven

by TheGoodKindOfNerdy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Death, Fluff, Heaven, Jean - Freeform, M/M, Marco - Freeform, Rejoice, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfNerdy/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfNerdy
Summary: “JEAN!!!! BEHIND YOU!!!!” Connie yelled but Jean didn’t have time to turn around as the seven meter-class titan picked him up. Jean’s eyes widened as he tried to struggle out.The one day he didn’t refill his blades, was the only thing on his mind. Jean closed his eyes as the titan ate him.





	I'll See You In Heaven

_ You’re going to be an amazing ;eader one day _

 

_ I believe in you JEan! _

 

_ We can do this if we work together!!! _

 

_ Your the only person i can trust. _

 

  Jean held the side of his face as tears poured down. He knew his friends were watching him, but he didn’t care. Marco was dead. 

 

 JEan wiped a tear and looked at the bonfire of humans in front of them and at the burned bones on the ground. 

 

_ Which ones are yours Marco?  _ JEan thought to himself. He was going to join the Scouts, for MArco.

 

~~~~~  

 

_  You know Jean, Marco said. Jean turned to him to see MArco’s face bright red. _

 

_  I don’t know how you feel about me, but, i think, _

 

_ I think i love you. _

 

 Jean bit his lip as he and the very few others left, saluted to Erwin. 

 

  Jean was really doing this. He couldn’ believe himself. He was doing this, for Marco. 

 

_ Marco? Jeans said, looking at the freckled boy.  _

 

_   It’s ok. I understand if you don’t think of me like that, but, Marco smiled brightly at JEan. I just wanted to tell you the truth. _

 

__ The small group of people were now walking behind Erwin. Jean looked at his shoes.  _ Marco, can you see me? I’ doing this for you. _ Jean thought. 

 

  Jean felt someone touch his arm and turned to see Armin. “Jean? Are you okay?” Armin asked. Jean nodded.

 

~~~~

 

_   Jean, i, Marco Bodt, promise to never ever leave you. _

 

_ I’ll stay by your side. _

 

_ I promise _

 

“LIAR!” JEan yelled into his pillow and punched the nightstand, kicking his legs on his bed.  “YOU ARE SUCH A LIAR!!!!”

 

  “Jean?” someone asked. Jean glared at whoever was there, ters in his face. “WHAT?” he snapped. Connie flinched as he handed him a paper. “We-uh, we found this on MArco’s body. It has your name on it so none of us read it. I-uh, here.” Connie gave it to him and scuffled out of the room.

 

  JEan sat up, wiping away tears and h opened the note. There were crude letters written down, in blood unfortunatley. 

 

  Jean rubbed his eyes a little to see as he read the note.

 

Jean, I’m sorry i broke our promise.

 

Jea’s eyes widened as he hugged his pillow, crying into it once more. “It’s okay, Marco.” Jean  muttered

 

~~~~

 

“JEAN!!!! BEHIND YOU!!!!” Connie yelled but Jean didn’t have time to turn around as the seven meter-class titan picked him up. Jean’s eyes widened as he tried to struggle out.

 

_ The one day he didn’t refill his blades _ , was the only thing on his mind. Jean closed his eyes as the titan ate him.

 

~~~

 

“Jean?” someone said, sounding worried. The voice came closer to JEan. “JEAN!!!!” Jean was pikced up in a hug and heblinked only to see complete whiteness around them. 

 

_ Them? _ JEan turned to look at the person hugging him and his eyes widened. “Marco?” Marco pulled back and smiled at him. “Jean, you have no idea how happy i am to see you. I mean, im not glad your  _ here, _ you should’ve lived longer.”

 

JEan sat up straight now, looking at Marco. “Where is here?” he asked. MArco smiled. “Heaven. This part is reserved just for us Scouts that die in battle. I’m glad to see you Jean.”

 

 Jean smiled at  MArco and hugged him. “I missed you Marco.” he cried into his shoulder. Maro laughed and hugged him back. “I missed you too.”

 


End file.
